


Heart Sigh

by destinedtohope



Series: What the Heart Wants [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An Unexpected Journey, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Five Armies, Battle of Five Armies Aftermath, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Desolation of Smaug, Do Not Separate The Heirs Of Durin, Durin Family, Durin Family Feels, During The Hobbit, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Fíli Ships It, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Love, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Romance, Universe Alteration, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtohope/pseuds/destinedtohope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally from our universe, OC Aleyrl once again enters the world of Middle earth at the behest of Gandalf only to join none other than the Company of Thorin Oakenshield on their quest to reclaim Erebor. Equipped with magic, she shares in their dangerous adventures and experiences a few of her own that test more than just her bravery and strength but her conscience and heart as well.</p><p>Or how Aleyrl abandons everything she knows about the space-time continuum in favour of a certain dark haired archer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heart sigh:  
> When someone or something touches your heart in such a way, that your entire being is caught up in such an ripple of emotion, that it literally captivates your heart in such a way, that it makes a sigh 
> 
>  
> 
> Source: http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Heart+Sigh

Heaving a great sigh, I closed the laptop shut, sinking back into my chair, feeling overwhelmed and excited at the same time. The second installment of the Hobbit was on the verge of release and I had just googled and youtubed everything, using my superior stalking skills to find out all the details. The trailer itself seemed effortlessly assembled, a montage of art and fantasy weaved together to create a masterpiece that lead the audience to speculate the possibility that maybe Middle Earth did exist.

But it was real. And only I knew that.

The world that Tolkien had supposedly imagined actually existed in a parallel universe. Through ways and magic I could not understand, I had been there before.

Orphaned at a young age, I had found solace in my books and stories, reading everything from Tolstoy to Tolkien. And words could not express my feelings when I was summon by Gandalf himself in his failed attempt to contact the Blue Wizards of the North, plucking me out of the modern world and right into the land of elves, orcs, dwarves and men. As Gandalf was at a loss at how to reverse the spell, I had joined him and the armies in the great war that defeated Sauron and his allies. Although my involvement was fairly minimal, I did encounter some witches who had placed powerful enchantments and, experimenting on me before I was saved. I survived but was never the same again, gaining powers that were strong but nowhere near Gandalf’s. After the war, the Gray Wizard had found a spell to send me back to my world and ever since then I had been catching up on my Middle Earth knowledge. Before I left, however Gandalf had given me a pendant, a way of contacting him if ever needed as my powers would not work in the modern world.

And now after spending hours on every fan site, I glanced at the clock. 1:48 AM. Barely restraining the urge to continue, I began getting dressed for bed as I was still in my day clothes from that afternoon.

Just as I did, a faint humming sounded from the box in my closet in which I kept the magical object. Opening it, I saw the pendant on its leather string casting a warm glow that enveloped the room. A ray of white light streamed out of the gem encased in the metal and a familiar shape with a pointy hat began to form.

‘Gandalf!,’ I exclaimed, recognising the figure. ‘Mithrandir, it has been a long time.’

‘Aarien, [Sun Maiden] it is good to see you. Things have changed since you were last here,’ the grey wizard replied. ‘I require your help once more.’

‘What has happened? Could Sauron have risen that easily?’ I asked worriedly.

Despite the astounding accuracy Peter Jackson’s films bore to Middle Earth, I knew that they paled in comparison to the real place.

‘No my dear. Time passes differently here. The dwarves under the mountain are in great need for their kingdom has been taken by a great dragon.’

‘Erebor?’ I was astonished. ‘But how? Surely the dwarves would have resisted…’

‘They did but Smaug was too powerful. They were driven out and have scattered across the land. But now after 60 years ,Thorin Oakenshield, rightful heir to the throne and his band of dwarves plan to reclaim it.’ Gandalf told me.

It took me a moment to realise that he was referring to Thorin son of Thrain and his quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. Fighting to restrain the rush this realisation brought me, I addressed the wizard again.

‘How would they need my help?’

‘I am to go with them but there is a dark power growing in Middle Earth, one that I have not detected in centuries and to keep it at bay, I shall have to leave The Company. They will need a wizard with them if they are to succeed in their quest and when I am needed elsewhere, I shall need someone to fill that role...’ The wizard trailed off.

I considered the idea for a moment. Accepting Gandalf’s proposition came with great consequences. The quest was no easy feat and from what he had told me, Middle Earth was more dangerous than ever. Based on my previous experiences and knowledge of the novel, I knew that the Company would be faced with many obstacles on their way.

Despite the knowledge that many perils lay ahead, I could not deny the exhilaration that rippled through me at his words. My fantasy was coming to life, the real events of the Hobbit, one of my favourite books was going to happen. Besides I had missed Middle Earth and had longed to return. So naturally I couldn’t refuse.

‘Of course. I would be delighted to.’ I replied, grinning. 

Gandalf smiled. ‘I knew you would say that. You would of course assume your former identity?'

I nodded, barely containing my glee.

'Very well. Wear the pendant to sleep and you will awaken where the company is. I will be awaiting you there with clothing and supplies... Aleyrl.’ And with that his image vanished. Back to Middle Earth! I could barely contain my excitement at reliving one of my favourite books of all time, a feat others could only dream of. Eager to get there, I packed a few items in a small bag and placed the pendant around my neck, following Gandalf’s instructions and lay down in my bed, thrilled at the prospect of an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was digging into my back and I shifted trying to get comfortable, wondering how on earth something so hard had appeared in my bed. Then my eyes flew open and I remembered the events of the night before, my destination and purpose. Getting to my feet, I saw that I was at a campsite near a cave, the fire still going with travelling packs strewn haphazardly around but no sign of dwarves or Gandalf. I heard footsteps and was immediately on my guard, drawing a small knife from my bag, a keepsake from my previous time here. A tall figure emerged from the bushes and I prepared to strike before the face of Gandalf was illuminated by the flames.

‘Mithrandir you startled me.’ I exclaimed, sheathing the blade.

‘My apologies but we need to hurry. Our dwarven friends are in danger.’ The Grey Wizard glanced around warily as he passed me a pack. ‘Quickly get dressed, time is of the essence.’

I swiftly donned the tunic, tight and jacket and as I was lacing the boots, a roar sounded in the near distance.

‘Our friends need our help.’ Gandalf urged hurrying into the woods. Grabbing my sword Glamduril that the wizard had also restored to me from my last time here, I followed him into the foliage. As we progressed nearer, the sounds became louder and peeking through a bush, I saw the large misshapen forms of three rock trolls crowded around a group of squirming figures.

_Rock trolls should not be this far south._

Running after Gandalf, I found myself in front of a large rock right on top of the rock trolls camp.

Gandalf turned to me. ‘Bringing you here used up most of my strength. In order to save our friends, I shall require some of your power.’

Following his gaze towards the first rays of light, I immediately understood his plan.

‘I’m a little out of practice but it should be fine.’

Waiting for a minute or two before Gandalf paced out onto the rock, I concentrated my energy, sharing my strength with him as he struck the rock breaking it to expose the rising sun. With strangled moans, the creatures writhed in agony as the sunlight burned their skin turning them to stone.

Cries of triumph filled the clearing. Peering down below, I watched as the dwarves untangled themselves from the bags. Climbing down from my perch, I waited with Gandalf as he inspected the statues.

‘Where did you go if I may ask?’ a deep voice addressed Gandalf.

_Thorin_

The dwarf leader hadn’t seen me yet behind the stone troll but I had a good view of him. The similarities were insane. Hollywood had unknowingly created a perfect replica of the real Thorin. He was taller than I expected (standing slightly taller than 5 feet to my 5’7”) but Richard Armitage had certainly captured his character very well. I was lost in thought when I heard Gandalf say, ‘… and I brought someone else with me.’

Taking that as my cue, I stepped forward.

‘I am Aleyrl, Maiden Witch of the Sun and healer.’ I reverted to my former title rather than using my modern name, to avoid confusion. ‘I hope to be of service to the company while on this journey.’

I was acknowledged with a slight nod, though I could feel the dwarf king’s disapproval at my presence, sensing that him and Gandalf had disagreed on this.

‘Very well. Welcome to The Company. I’m sure you will be of more use to us than that Burglar.’ The last comment was directed more to the wizard than to me.

‘He had the nous to play for time.’ Gandalf replied calmly. ‘None of the rest of you thought of that.’

Thorin glared at him but said nothing.

‘They must have come down from the Ettenmoors,’ I said, gesturing at the troll statues, hoping to break the tension.

‘But mountain trolls do not venture this far south,’ Thorin replied roughly.

Gandalf shook his head, gravely. ‘Not since a darker power ruled these lands.’

There was a dark silence before Gandalf turned to me.

‘How about we introduce you to your fellow company men eh?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or kudos would be much appreciated xx


	3. Chapter 3

When Thorin barked a command in Khuzdul, his followers immediately stood to attention, though their eyes gazed questioningly at me.

‘We have a new addition to the company. This is Aleryl. She will be accompanying us on our quest as our witch and healer.’ Gesturing to the dwarves, Thorin began to name them.

‘Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Ori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Bomber, Fili and Kili.’

I gave them all a shy, tentative smile. The movies had done a pretty decent job with this lot so there was no way I would forget who was who.

Especially Fili and Kili. They were my favourite dwarves from both the novel and the films.

While Thorin conferred with his followers, I dared to glance at the two young dwarves again and caught myself smiling even wider. They look even better in the flesh. Don’t get me wrong; Aidan Turner and Dean O’Gorman had done a fantastic job but seeing the dwarvish princes in real life was something entirely different. Realising that I had been staring for much longer than appropriate, I turned my head away but not before Kili gave me a mischievous wink. With them alive and well before my eyes, I almost could not believe their fate.

 _Remember what happens to them Aleyrl._ I sternly warned myself, forbidding myself from entertaining such thoughts in the future.

*  *  *

Within the hour, we had found the troll hoard by smell rather than sight. Within it lay crates upon crates of weapons amidst the gold coins that littered the cave floor.

As I examined the Elvish weapons, I felt someone staring at me. Turning my head, I saw Kili quickly turn around, lest I caught him staring. Shaking my head, I went back to admiring the swords. They were of beautiful craftsmanship and I would have brought them along if I hadn’t already had Glamduril. I settled however for a pair of throwing knives and a few daggers, tucking them into my boots and belt before watching as Bofur, Gloin and Nori made their ‘long term deposit.’

Again I felt eyes on me. This time it was both princes and once again I received a wink, this time from the elder of the pair.

'Take a picture lads. It'll last longer.' I quipped, knowing they wouldn't understand. To my delight, their faces contorted in confusion and surprise and I returned Fili's gesture.

 We did not spend long in the cave and I was grateful when Thorin, with a new weapon in hand, gave to order to go for the stench was becoming unbearable. Upon exit, I noticed Gandalf handing what seemed to be a long dagger to the unmistakable Master Baggins, recognizable by his magnificent red travelling coat, russet curls and distinct sense of misplacement amoungst the group of warriors.

‘Here this is about your size.’ The wizard handed him the weapon, which seemed more like a sword in the hobbit's small hands.

‘I…I cant take this.’ Bilbo stammered but Gandalf had already left.

Seeing the lost look in Bilbo’s eyes, I approached him, saying, ‘The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby.’

‘I have never used a sword in my life,’ he confessed, dejectedly.

‘Well lets hope you never have to,’ I told him light heartedly. Seeing the hesitance still in his eyes, I continued. ‘But if you do, remember this: True courage isn’t knowing when to take a life, but when to spare one.’ Placing my hand on his shoulder lightly, I bent down to look him in the eye, smiling kindly. ‘I see a lot of this courage in you Mr. Baggins. It’s time you did too.’ Bilbo’s head jerked up and I daresay I saw some doubt in his eyes disappear.

‘Something’s coming!’ I heard Thorin shout, followed by Gandalf urging us to take up arms and stay close. Drawing my sword, I nodded at Bilbo to do the same, looking on as he tentatively unsheathed the small blade.

There was a loud rustling coming from our left and out of the bushes instead of an orc pack or hunting part that was common to these parts, a rabbit drawn sleigh appeared pulling a short, disheveled man yelling at the top of his lungs.

‘Thieves! Fire! Murder!’

Seeing our company, he halted and stared at us. Taking in his ragged brown robes seemingly made of animal pelts, equally ragged beard and the impressive trail of bird droppings on one side of his face I realised we were staring at…

‘Radagast the Brown!’ Gandalf exclaimed as he moved to engage his woodland dwelling counterpart in a lengthy conversation. I had met the Brown Wizard before but doubted that he would remember me so I hung back with Bilbo, sweeping a watchful eye over our surroundings. Turning towards the two wizards, I watched as Radagast pulled out a long package and handed it to Gandalf. I could not get a glimpse of its contents but whatever it was seemed to cast fear into Gandalf, a sensation that was foreign to me.

Before I could pursue this train of thought, I was interrupted by a soft cough and I turned around to find the two princes behind me.

'Hello Your Highnesses,' I addressed them politely for at this stage I was still a total stranger to them. 'How can I be of service?'

'Good afternoon, Miss Aleyrl,' Fili stepped forward, hauling his brother with him. 'I'm Fili and I’m sure you already knew but this dolt here is my younger brother, Kili. He’s been staring at you all morning but he was too scared to come over. I’ll leave you two alone now.' The blond haired prince finished with an air of finality before marching off to the others.

'I-I’m sorry about Fili…' The dark haired prince replied, clearly embarrassed by his brother. 'Sometimes he just doesn’t know when to shut his bloody mouth… But, I’m Kili. It’s lovely to meet you, Miss Aleyrl.'

I smiled down at him. 'Its wonderful to meet you too, Kili. And its just Aleyrl, none of this "Miss" business.'

Kili opened his mouth to reply but before he could utter a word, a chilling howl cut through the forest air.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sounds a little weird so far but it gets better I promise!


End file.
